Ferrvix
Part of the "Foxxen" species. See Frivix for the northern foxxen, and Alluvix for the desert foxxen. 'About' Ferrvix are the plains and forest foxxen. These are large, like the frivix, though there is the larger "Red" strain and smaller "Kit" strains. The Reds are five feet at shortest, with an average more often reaching seven for the males, though a less intimidating height for their females. Kits really only top at five and a half feet, and they range between that and four, none particularly more common than another. The Red strain make up about half the Ferrvix population, while the various other strains are grouped into "Kit". Crosses of the Red and Kit strains and those among the Kit strains may have unusual size variations. Ferrvix are not kept in captivity, as it is illegal to own one. They do, however, maintain close working relations to humans. These are a highly adaptive breed, which is exactly why they are so valuable to the humans, being able to traverse various terrain to trade or even prepare the way for human habitation. However, even with proper adaptations, the Ferrvix are not found living in Siyari, as this is Frivix land and they prefer to avoid their Frivix cousins. There have been a small number of Frivix and Ferrvix hybrids, but these are always infertile. The smaller Alluvix breed is incapable of crossing with either breed or strains. 'Physique' Though a large species, they have a more feral composition, like the smaller Furr species and Mukwai, not so human as the Canir, Fel, or Rabben. They are generally tall and lean with a double coat of varying lengths and a thick mane. They've narrow snouts and pointed ears which are usually medium to large. Their eyes are almond-shaped with slitted pupils. They are flexible and agile, being of a feline sort, capable of quick travel and maneuverability. There is a rare mutation which rids a Ferrvix of their long top coat, leaving only the short, cotton-like undercoat. 'Coloration' Ferrvix come in all shades of black, brown, red, grey, orange, gold…. The one color that does not occur is pure white (neither full-color white nor albino); the breed's enmity between the north and forest foxxen has reached levels where they are willing to persecute their own from mere suspicion of Frivix heritage. White mixed into the coat, be in a base or caused by white spotting (anything from socks and blazes to piebald), does occur; at minimum, there's a streak of color down the back, the ears and eyes usually patched with color as well. The forest Reds are usually bright and boldly colored possessing contrasting markings, the greatest contrast being the white tips of their tails. (The Reds resemble Earth's red fox in coloration, including the three wild colors and the various farm fox colors.) The plains Kit Foxxen tend to be more subtle, neutral coats which better blend into their environment. Their tail tips are colored, usually black-tipped. (The kits cover the colorations of the kit, grey, and southern pseudo foxes.) Crosses vary and sometimes even mix, most notably with an exchange of colors. Most commonly, the tail and ears are colored darker than the main fur, though solids may occur. The body may either be solid or have colored areas, often a dark top and paler underside. Blazes, boots or socks, collars, streaks, bands, and rings are also seen. There are stripes, though incredibly rare for their being a feline species. Spotting also isn’t too common. Small holes in the white known as "ticking" is occasionally seen. 'Attire' Except for the most eccentric and pompous, the Ferrvix breed will don no clothing, even those whom trade and work with humans. (Probably as a general "bite me" to these.) If required, they will opt for a sort of long vest. The exception is if their trade requires protective clothing or armour. More likely, they will wear bands, collars, wide belts, or sleeves of quality textiles or chains decorated with semi-precious stones (females only) and other such things to display their wealth when presenting to a human, but will more often opt for simple material for wear for casual encounters. The females will usually wear heavy décor, but only in formal festivities or interspecies occasions. Their casual décor is decorated with natural things—harvested biosteel, claws, teeth, wood, clay, and stones; the stones may be precious or just pretty, but the wood will be rare or strong or both and often be painted and intricately carved—and plain, though quality textile. Males are usually painted with rare dyes, which don’t wear off easily, so they will remain for a good while after the occasions. It is worn proudly and, sometimes, the design is kept for moons. The décor will usually depict nature—plants, minerals and animals. Bonding with aershaa is extremely rare, and mostly feared, but it’s a common practice among these bonded to mimic the aershaa’s coat, both female and male Ferrvix—which is strange in itself, as paint is considered masculine and décor feminine, in their culture. Kits carry wands, later graduating to staffs. Rarely, another sort of item is used to serve the same purpose—some carry both. 'Temperament' Ferrvix are not a peaceful species by any stretch. Perhaps patient, where needed, but not kind or complaisant. They are proud, believing their breed better than other Furrs and the humans they deal with. They are quick to anger, quick to strike, or slow… when one has offended a Ferrvix, one should not expect to be let off. Their vengeance is just as often immediate as it is plotted, and it is always cruel, though, to them, always "fair" (equal to the insult; though they often get carried away). 'Society & Dwellings' Traditional dwellings vary by region. They often build their own dwellings from stone and mud and similar materials. The more wild kind excavate dens, though it is usually laid out like a house plan, with various rooms and all. More "wild" forest dwellers live in dug or woven niches, either above or below trees; many Ferrvix are, in fact, decent climbers, due to their relation to the Dreyrullian feline. In the plains, they excavate small, temporary dens or live in tents, regardless of preference, since they don't tend to stick around. Despite their adaptability, most Ferrvix prefer to live in large groups in human-styled villages in sturdy, permanent homes set in easy terrain. Ferrvix have a rigorous schooling system which is not restricted by rank, or even optional, for that matter. Various subjects are covered, from history to politics to Geography (which involves places and routes more than it does the earth). They will also be taught eloquence by the family, to better trade (and appeal), be introduced to tools, hunting, gathering (and what not to), and construction and maintenance of structures they'd use. They are a well-learned species in general. It is because of their schooling that these are highly skilled in their elements, often discovering innovative ways to use them. A Ferrvix's knowledge is therefore not restricted to that of their immediate family, or even their clan—these are often exchanged between clans, should their own not offer the education they require. There are human laws protecting the Ferrvix in their merchant trade and travel. These are not without loopholes, and they know this, but the Ferrvix are free and have automatic trading permits. Other Furr species tend to be wary of them. They will either outright attack a stray Ferrvix, or do not touch them in fear of the humans’ judgment—which varies by offense, from revoking a trading permit, to imprisonment, to slavery if caught by the offended Foxxen. The breed is “street smart”, possess a formal education, and create a frightening alliance with men. The Ferrvix are craftsmen, mages, and merchants traders or businessmen (mostly with the humans, but dealing with all species). They are one of the humans’ most valuable allies, as they can travel to the villages through the wilderness and passes too dangerous for man, getting to where they need to faster. With their aid and guidance, some humans have been able to populate more "unreachable" places. As one can imagine, neither species (human and Ferr) particularly likes the other, but will put up with each other for their own benefit. Still, a Ferrvix will never disclose their village location to anyone, not Furr or man or Aershaa. 'Culture & Religion' Most are merchants and general business people. Within their culture, there are also many teachers, though it has not been considered a trade until recently, with the founding of a college. Teachers and masters would actually usually hold another trade. While Ferrvix like to display their trading skills and wealth, they do not quite like useless things—they are not greedy as to hoard "useless frivolities", like jewels and gold, only having enough to flaunt in other's faces. They prefer to have useful things, like tools and weapons—they will collect more of these than they need. Expensive textiles are displayed in the home to show their success in their trade and status in human society, but do not offer much use. There is, however, great pride in displaying the pelts of defeated opponents. Ferrvix are given wands as kits to learn to direct their magics. Once learned, they will be given a blessed, rune staff made by the mages experienced in that particular element. If they lean towards the more common Wind or Fire element, they are given a staff made and blessed by the family. In truth, there is no need for the Wind-trained Ferrvix to use a staff, as wind is not an element of order, which is why teachers will not usually bother with such a "frivolity". Unlike with the Frivix, the staff is not considered particularly special, being more a tool to hold spells or energy or just to beat their enemies with and, considering they reside in an area with plenty of trees, are more easily replaceable. However, to recreate this, a Ferrvix must have memorized the runes and their purpose and the replacement will rarely be as good as one created and reinforced by the masters or the entire family. Often enough, other items are used, especially when better suited to a particular element; like something metal for a Lightning mage, bones for a Spiritcaster. Ferrvix more often adapt practices and beliefs of humans and other Furr species at their digression. Those who do believe in gods believe in the Great Spirit, Draiah, though one of no particular form and the details may vary. This varies by region and, when bonded, by how strong their bond to an Aershaa, usually adopting their Aershaa’s god or merging beliefs. This is because their beliefs are not so deeply rooted. They have one peculiar habit that is upon death, Ferrvix are often skinned, their flesh left for the earth, but the pelt kept safely from damage. 'Relations' The relations between Ferrvix and Frivix are perilous. The breeds to not get along in any way or for any reason. The Frivix curse and spite them for their alliance with humans and call them out for forgetting what humans had done to them (although nobody really know what that means, as neither remember). The Ferrvix have no tolerance for other Furr species, and will not tolerate their own cousin race, either. Neither species have restraint when insulted and most encounters, when not played, are bloody. If a Ferrvix managed to actually kill their opponent, they will often steal the staff, skin the Frivix, and wear the pelt. Sometimes, they will sell the pelt to humans, as a final insult. Hybrids between Frivix and Ferrvix have occurred, but it certainly hasn’t been under the best circumstances. The offspring are often left to die in the wilderness, sold to humans as slaves, or if their fur happen to turn for the winter, they are killed and skinned for a lovely coat. Because of their relation with humans, the Ferrvix have come to believe that aershaa are demons who steal one’s soul—very much against one's will and manipulate to leave everything and forget one's morals and values. Those who do bond will more often stay away from their aershaa soulguard to keep them safe from humans and their own kin, or otherwise reject them outright. Those who choose to stay with their aershaa will live way out into the wilderness, as outcasts from their kin, the humans, and other Furrs who spite them. 'Naming' Standard Dreyrullian, high fantasy names, rare instances of off or human naming. Surnames representational of the tribe or region of origin. Those exiled from Ferrvix society and willing to break ties may change their surnames, usually representational of their trade, skill, or bond. 'Growth & Aging' Ferrvix are neither quick nor slow to age. They birth litters of two to nine and the kits will usually be walking before their first year and less demanding of the dam. (Those slow to develop are abandoned.) They are, however, rather slow to pick up speech, instead relying on more animalistic vocalizations for quite some time. By three, they're beginning to be more self-sufficient in terms of food, when they will usually be hunting for themselves, though the general Ferrvix society considers kits' animalistic behavior undesirable. It is at this point where they usually begin to attempt to fit into their clan system with a more instinctual understanding of rank based on interpretation of behavior. At four, they're set to schooling, regardless of preparedness. Thankfully, by four they're usually getting the hang of less feral behavior. They will begin by being instructed in tools of survival, trade, defense, and magics, and by six, the theory and practice begins at a rigorous pace. At around ten, they'll be apprenticed and often off on their own by fourteen to fifteen with their own trade, though this is from mere impatience. Those who are more patient will usually find a tutor and extend their schooling, as to become more proficient. At around seventeen to eighteen, a Ferrvix is sexually matured. Ferrivx have a greater living potential than they've ever reached. They are simply much too confrontational in nature and are more likely to get themselves killed. The greatest lifespan they've achieved is ninety, and even then, they were more often than not killed thanks to a mis-timed insult of some sort. Most Ferrvix die relatively young. 'Magics' As with all Foxxen, Ferrvix are inherently Shiftmages, but are capable of forgoing their shifting abilities in favor of other elemental skills. Foxxen are capable of handling two classes at once, both at which they are adept. (Though their abilities rely on their practice and study; they may actually have abysmal skills in one of their elements, like when they're not properly learned!) Common elements are Wind, sometimes Lightning, and Fire. The acquisition of the wand is actually rooted in their theory of harnessing wind, being given to starting kits so they may better direct the flow of energy and later rid of once learned, as Wind is not an element to be controlled. Category:Furr Species Category:Furrs Category:Foxxen Category:WIP